Student Comeback Sections
by girl-chan2
Summary: Heroes Gakuen kembali dengan oneshot super absurd.


Mari kita melihat kembali keseharian para murid nista di Heroes Gakuen.

* * *

Student Comeback Sections

Disclaimer: Just have this fic and OC's...

Warning: Absurd, sedikit garing, kurang baku, dll.

* * *

 **-Sport Festival-**

Hari ini sedang diadakan 'Festival Olahraga' di Heroes Gakuen dan semua warga sekolah memakai baju olahraga.

* * *

"Thun!" panggil Alexia ketika sang Lightning Mage sedang nyender di pohon mangga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Thundy.

"Entah kenapa, gue merasa kalau festival tahun ini lebih mirip lomba 17-an." ujar Alexia sedikit risih.

"Sama, gue juga bingung harus gimana lagi." balas Thundy sambil mijit kening dan berjalan pergi. "Sebaiknya gue siap-siap deh!"

"Semoga beruntung!" Alexia melambaikan tangan.

* * *

 _ **~Lomba Lari~**_

"Lomba lari sih masih mainstream..." gumam Rendy sambil menonton pertandingan yang akan segera dimulai.

Di lintasan lari, para peserta sudah bersiap di sana. Ikyo mewakili kelas Rare (kemungkinan dia dipaksa sama teman sekelasnya), Thundy mewakili kelas Magic (sama kayak Ikyo, tapi bedanya dia dipaksa sama _ehem_ **kekasihnya** _ehem_ ), Neila mewakili kelas Premium, Loren mewakili kelas Melee, Chieru mewakili kelas Special, dan Eyfin mewakili kelas Ranged.

* * *

Mari kita lihat percakapan antara si Lightning Mage dan si Gumiho.

"Kyo!"

"Kenapa, Thun?"

"Lu tegang nggak?"

"Sedikit, lu sendiri?"

"Lumayan! Entar setelah lomba ini selesai, gue mau bantai Emy!"

"Sama, gue juga mau bantai Eiuron!"

"Lu dipaksa sama dia?"

"He-eh!"

Peringatan! Kepada Elemy Scorcas dan Eiuron Avelon, harap segera waspada! Karena kedua orang itu berniat membunuh kalian!

* * *

"Baik, lomba akan segera dimulai!" seru Fiorel dan para peserta langsung mengambil posisi. "Bersedia, siap, yaaaa!"

Para peserta pun langsung berlari setelah aba-aba tersebut.

* * *

"Alpha."

Cowok berambut beige itu menengok ketika Maurice menepuk pundaknya. "Ada apa?"

"Liat Teiron nggak?" tanya Maurice.

"Nggak tau, mungkin lagi nyari cupcake." balas Alpha sambil angkat bahu.

* * *

Sementara itu, orang yang mereka bicarakan barusan sedang asik bermain dengan kucing agak jauh dari tempat lomba.

"Permisi."

Teiron menengadah dan mendapati Adelia di depannya. "Ada apa ya?"

"Liat Ikyo nggak?" tanya Adelia.

"Eeeh? Entahlah." Anak itu hanya angkat bahu. "Mungkin sedang lomba atau nonton di suatu tempat."

Adelia ber-'oh' ria. "Kamu suka hewan ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mau main sama Cerberus?"

Ketika melihat sosok anjing di belakang Adelia, Teiron langsung menelan ludah dan kemudian...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Semua orang yang mendengar teriakan barusan langsung cengo begitu mendapati Teiron yang berlari memasuki arena lomba dan mendahului para peserta. Kejadian itu sukses membuat beberapa orang yang melihatnya langsung sweatdrop.

'Dia kenapa coba?' tanya Thundy dalam hati.

"Guk guk guk!"

Ikyo yang mendengar suara tadi menengok ke belakang dan langsung kaget begitu mengetahui apa yang membuat sahabatnya berlari seperti itu.

"SELAMATKAN DIRI KALIAN, ADA CERBERUS DI BELAKANG!" teriak Ikyo panik sambil berlari menyusul Teiron.

Peserta lainnya ikut menengok ke belakang dan mereka pun buru-buru mempercepat lari masing-masing saat melihat Cerberus itu mengejar mereka, bahkan sampai keluar arena.

* * *

"Lance, bukannya kita tidak pernah memasukkan Cerberus ke dalam perlombaan?" tanya Emil sweatdrop.

"Tidak sama sekali." balas Lance ikutan sweatdrop.

* * *

Alhasil, lomba pun dihentikan karena kejadian itu.

"Tapi moncong-moncong, Teiron mana ya?" tanya Lukas mencari keberadaan anak yang telah mengacaukan lomba.

Berwald menunjuk ke atas pohon dan begitu mendapati anak yang dimaksud gelantungan di sana, Lukas pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

* * *

 _ **~Lomba Makan Wafer Berdua~**_

"Lomba makan wafer berdua tuh kayak gimana?" tanya Shyo.

"Wafer-nya digantung mendatar, terus dimakan dari dua ujung." jelas Saphire.

"Berarti bisa ciuman dong?" tanya Siska sambil mengkhayal yang nggak-nggak.

"Kalau begitu, aku sama Maurice aja!" seru Vroyen watados.

"WOY!" sahut Maurice sewot.

'Pasti ada maunya!' batin anak kelas Special lainnya sweatdrop berjamaah.

"Maaf Vroyen, tapi tinggi kalian beda jauh." ujar Vience.

Vroyen kecewa, Maurice menghela nafas lega, sementara Siska terpaksa harus merelakan fantasinya putus di tengah jalan.

* * *

Sementara itu...

"Yang ikut lomba makan wafer Voy sama Kak Roland ya~" usul Nova watados.

"NGGAK SUDI GUE!" pekik kedua orang yang bersangkutan sewot.

"HARUS!" balas Nova maksa.

* * *

Daftar Peserta:

Kelas Rare: Alpha-Evaron

Kelas Ranged: Gino-Caile

Kelas Melee: Oktavo-Barontio

Kelas Magic: Voy-Roland

Kelas Premium: Daniel-Gallerian

Kelas Special: Maurice-Miuto

* * *

"Bersedia... Siap... MULAI!"

Para peserta pun langsung menyerbu wafer yang digantung horizontal di depan wajah mereka diiringi teriakan para fujodan.

"Ayo! Cium! Cium!" sorak Alexia sambil menyoraki dan memotret para peserta.

* * *

"Nggak sudi gue sama kacamata banci ini! Kadar awesome gue terlalu tinggi!" sembur Alpha sewot yang entah kenapa ketularan seseorang dari fandom sebelah.

"Selesaikan dulu makannya!" bentak Evaron.

* * *

"Voy! Roland! Kalian mesra banget ya!" teriak Nova kayak orang kesurupan.

'Mesra dari Greenland?! Dasar Nova sialan!' umpat Voy dan Roland dalam hati.

* * *

Di pinggir lapangan, Luthias langsung bersin.

* * *

"Kamu jangan terpengaruh mereka jadi fujodan ya?" nasihat Nirmala kepada adiknya.

Nirlion hanya mengangguk sambil menyilangkan tangan di belakang punggung dan berharap kakaknya tidak menemukan doujin hadiah dari Teira.

* * *

"Oktavo dan Barontio memang kakak-beradik yang akrab sekali, sampai ikut lomba makan wafer seperti ini~" komentar Linda sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

Wajah Barontio memerah, sementara Oktavo tetap stay cool.

* * *

"Kubunuh dia nanti..." gumam Vroyen sambil memelototi Miuto.

"Sabar ya." hibur Miu sambil menepuk punggung Vroyen dengan penuh simpati. "Tapi..."

"Apa?"

"Mereka cocok juga lho~" Miu nyengir nista.

* * *

Kita kembali ke para peserta!

Voy dan Roland pun berhasil menyelesaikan wafer mereka tanpa membuat bibir mereka saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Kelas Special menyusul di posisi kedua diikuti kelas Premium, Ranged, dan Melee. Kelas Rare finis posisi terakhir karena perwakilannya terlalu banyak cekcok.

* * *

"Sumpah, gue nggak mau lagi ikut lomba makan wafer sama makhluk nggak awesome kayak lu!" sembur Alpha sebal.

"Siapa juga yang mau?!" balas Evaron kesal.

* * *

"Kenapa nggak ada yang sampai ciuman?!" tanya Siska frustasi.

* * *

Sementara itu, beberapa cowok kelas Special dibantu para guru sibuk mengamankan Miuto agar tidak dibantai oleh Vroyen.

* * *

 _ **~Lomba Gendong Pasangan~**_

"Aku ikut lomba gendong pasangan sama Thun-kun ya?" pinta Emy penuh harap.

"Jiiir, nggak sudi gue gendong cewek kayak lu!" sembur Thundy sewot.

"Yah, sudah terlanjur kutulis..." gumam Voy watados.

"Nggak mau gue, hapus!" bentak Thundy emosi.

"Udahlah, kalian aja deh! Yang lainnya pada nggak mau semua!" balas Elwa menyarankan.

"Yang sudah tertulis tidak bisa diubah lagi~" ujar Emy sambil nyengir.

* * *

Di sisi lain...

"Yang ikut gendong pasangan di kelas kita Teiron sama Teira aja!" usul Bianda.

"Setuju!" koor anak-anak kelas Rare lainnya berjamaah.

Teiron langsung kicep karena nggak bisa protes, sementara Teira hanya anteng mainin kucing.

* * *

Daftar Peserta:

Kelas Rare: Teiron-Teira

Kelas Ranged: Alexia-Lucy

Kelas Magic: Thundy-Emy

Kelas Melee: Fery-Noris

Kelas Premium: Exoray-July

Kelas Special: Vience-Saphire

* * *

"Kita kalahkan mereka, Vie-nii!" seru Saphire di punggung kakaknya.

"Kita pasti menang!" timpal Vience tidak kalah bersemangat.

* * *

"Berjuanglah, kakak-kakakku!" teriak Daren (yang sebenarnya nggak ikhlas mendukung kedua kakaknya).

"Kok kamu dukung mereka?" tanya Cathrine sweatdrop.

"Udahlah, dia kan selalu khawatir dengan abangnya~" timpal Willy yang entah itu membela atau menyindir.

Daren pun langsung memukul wajah Willy dengan panci penggorengan yang dicolong dari dapur kantin.

* * *

"Otou-chan, posisiku nggak enak nih!" keluh Lucy yang digendong Alexia. (Apa nggak terbalik tuh?)

"Terus gimana?" tanya Alexia.

"Gimana aja yang enak!"

Alexia pun mengganti gaya gendongannya dengan bridal style.

"Nah, begini kan enak~" ujar Lucy senang.

* * *

"Entah kenapa, peserta yang lovey-dovey-nya kerasa cuma kelas Magic sama Premium..." gumam Garu sambil mesem-mesem sendiri.

"Ha-ah! Kelas Melee rada-rada Yaoi, sisanya bau-bau Incest." timpal Luthias menyetujui perkataan Garu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

* * *

"Udah, mulai aja lombanya!" ujar Idham nggak sabaran.

"Iya iya!" balas Giro sedikit menggerutu. "Jadi, tujuan lomba ini adalah menggendong partner kalian sampai ke garis akhir, yang partner-nya jatuh harus mengulang dari titik awal dan hanya boleh mengulang lima kali, paham?"

"Paham!"

"Bersedia... Siap..."

PRIIIT!

Lomba pun dimulai.

* * *

"Otou-chan, ayo kebut!" pinta Lucy.

"Iya iya, ini udah pake akselerasi Usain Bolt nih!" jawab Alexia sedikit kesal.

'Emangnya disuruh gendong kakak sendiri tuh gampang?!' umpat Alexia dalam hati.

* * *

"Woi bego, tangan lu bikin gue sesak tau!" sembur Thundy sewot.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Emy.

"Leher gue jangan dicekik!" balas Thundy kesal.

"Udah tahan aja!"

* * *

"Hosh... Hosh..." Fery terlihat kelelahan menggendong Noris. "Ris, lu makan apaan sih? Berat banget!"

"Baju besi." sahut Noris datar.

"HAH?!"

"Bercanda!"

* * *

"Ahaha, lomba ini asyik juga ya~" seru Teira sambil menggendong Teiron yang udah gemetaran di atas pundaknya. (Ini mah sama aja kayak Kelas Ranged, adek gendong kakak!)

"Pastinya~" timpal Vience menyetujui perkataan Teira.

"ASYIK DARI GREENLAND?!" teriak Thundy nggak terima.

* * *

Luthias pun bersin lagi.

* * *

"Ray, Ly, jangan kalah ya!" teriak Daniel.

"ExoJuly-nya so sweet~" seru Eka yang fangirling melihat kedua temannya.

"Ka, jangan kalap! Aduh, pake nosebleed lagi!" seru Purno kelabakan saat melihat Eka mimisan.

* * *

"Thun, Emy, berjuanglah OTP-ku!" sorak Vira yang nggak kalah edan-nya.

"APA?!" Wajah Thundy langsung memerah.

Sementara Emy malah nyengir. "Oke, Vir~"

Karena salah fokus, pasangan sejoli itu pun langsung jatuh.

"Yah, Thundy pake jatuh lagi!" seru Roland.

"Mungkin karena dia gendong Emy, kalau yang ikut Elwa sama Flamy pasti beda tuh!" timpal Nova.

"Beda banget, pasti peserta Incest-nya nambah!" balas Roland sarkastis.

* * *

"Kalau kalian kalah, akan kubuat kalian tidur di luar selama sebulan!" teriak Daren setengah mengancam dan kedua kakaknya pun langsung mempercepat laju mereka.

Anak-anak kelas Ranged lainnya langsung sweatdrop melihat kelabilan cowok Treasure Hunter itu.

* * *

"Aku jadi ingat festival menggendong istri di negaraku..." gumam Tino sambil tersenyum melihat para peserta.

"Eh? Ada festival seperti itu ya?" tanya Lisa penasaran.

* * *

Di saat bersamaan, Alexia dan Lucy sudah mencapai garis finis.

"Yeay, kita menang!" seru Lucy sambil melompat turun dari gendongan adiknya.

"Haaah, capek tau gendong Kakak!" keluh Alexia yang ngos-ngosan menahan berat kakaknya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, Vience dan Saphire finis di posisi kedua, disusul oleh si kembar Chairone di posisi ketiga.

"Yang penting nggak kalah~" ujar Vience watados.

"Tolong turunkan aku, Teira..." pinta Teiron yang nyaris sekarat di pundak adiknya.

* * *

Exoray dan July pun finis di posisi keempat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Thundy dan Emy pun menyusul di posisi kelima setelah sempat jatuh dan mereka bertukar posisi, Emy yang menggendong Thundy dengan bridal style.

"Cepat turunin gue!" seru Thundy sewot.

"Aduh Thun-kun, padahal aku pengen gendong kamu lebih lama..." balas Emy agak kecewa.

"Diem aja lu, bego!" umpat Thundy emosi.

* * *

Di posisi terakhir, terdapat Fery dan Noris yang sempat jatuh dua kali. Alhasil, mereka pun langsung disambut dengan tampolan Iron Stick dari Alisa.

* * *

Sisa lombanya silakan pikirkan sendiri...

* * *

 **-Pidato dan Jawaban Aneh-**

Keadaan kelas Rare ini setidaknya cukup tenang, sampai terdengar suara kucing.

Kucing?

"What the- Dari mana kucing sebanyak ini?!" seru Eira kaget saat melihat lima ekor kucing di kelasnya.

"Teira, kamu gila ya? Ngapain bawa-bawa kucing ke kelas?!" teriak Eira pada Teira yang malah tidur di bangkunya. "WOI BANGUN, CHAIRONE TEIRA! KELUARIN KUCING-KUCING INI SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Apaan sih? Orang dia juga asyik main sama mereka tuh..." balas Teira dengan malas sambil menunjuk Lonzak yang asyik mainin seekor kucing berbulu abu-abu.

"What the?! Lonzak! Berhenti main sama kucing itu sekarang juga! Apa jadinya kalau Lukas-sensei udah masuk tapi masih ada makhluk-makhluk itu di sini?!"

"Tapi, mereka kan lucu bangeeeeeeeeeet!" ujar Lonzak dengan wajah yang berubah menjadi mirip hewan yang dipegangnya tersebut.

"Emang gue pikirin?! Cepet keluarin!" balas Eira gondok.

Sementara Eira ditenangkan oleh Jioru, Lulapan dan Oberia membantu mengeluarkan kucing-kucing itu tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi.

Sang guru pun memasuki kelas. "Selamat pagi!"

"Pagi Sensei!" balas para murid kelas Rare.

"Baiklah. Saya ingin melihat pekerjaaan kalian, mulai dari kamu!" Lukas menunjuk Teiron.

"Baik!" Anak itu maju ke depan kelas dan membaca naskah pidatonya. "Selamat pagi semuanya!"

"Pagi." balas para murid kelas Rare lesu.

"Puji syukur kepada Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, yang telah mengantarkan kita dari zaman 'Unta' sampai zaman 'Toyota', dari zaman 'Kurma' sampai zaman biskuit 'Roma', dari zaman 'Perang Dunia' sampai zaman 'Perang Sekolah', dari za-"

"Boleh saya interupsi?" potong Lukas.

"Ya, Pak Teplon?" tanya Teiron.

"Kenapa pembukaannya seperti itu dan kenapa kamu manggil saya 'Teplon'?"

"Biar nggak mainstream, dan saya sengaja manggil Lukas-sensei begitu karena muka Sensei emang mirip teplon." jawab Teiron watados.

Para murid kelas Rare langsung ngakak berjamaah, sementara Lukas berusaha menahan amarah akibat jawaban barusan.

* * *

Setelah itu...

"Sekarang kita periksa tugas kemaren." ujar sang Norwegian datar. "Assaro Blueshine, baca soal nomor 1 dan jawabanmu."

"Penyakit malaria disebabkan oleh 'Anto' (?)." sahut Assaro watados.

Para murid kelas Rare langsung tertawa mendengarnya, sementara Lukas hanya mangap.

"Ka-kamu dapat dari mana jawaban itu?" tanya Lukas bingung.

"Dari ibu saya, Sensei! Masa dari kuburan?"

Lukas pun hanya cengo, sementara teman-temannya malah tambah ngakak.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Ayata, baca nomor 2." perintah Lukas.

"Nyamuk berkembang biak di 'lalat' (?)."

Sekelas pun langsung ngakak lagi.

* * *

Setelah beberapa saat...

"Siapa yang mau baca nomor 3?" tanya Lukas.

Povetron mengangkat tangan. "Trilogi adalah 'aturan lalu lintas untuk menghindari kecelakaan' (?)."

'Jawaban mereka ada-ada saja.' batin Lukas sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Baiklah. Yira, baca nomor 4."

"3M singkatan dari 'Motor, Mobil, dan Mogok' (?)."

Lukas pun langsung facepalm, sementara yang lainnya ngakak menggelegar.

* * *

 **-Ujian Dadakan-**

Para siswa di sekolah manapun pasti akan melakukan 'hak politik' mereka (alias demo) saat diberi ujian dadakan oleh guru. Begitu juga di Heroes Gakuen.

* * *

"Baiklah, simpan buku kalian. Kita akan ujian."

"APA?! SENSEI, KATANYA UJIAN TENTANG DNA DAN GEN ITU MINGGU DEPAN!" pekik Varkano tidak terima.

"Iya, tapi minggu depan kalian ada festival selama seminggu. Kalau minggu depannya lagi, kalian pasti udah lupa."

"ASTAGA KAMBING! DEMI DOUJIN YAOI SUDEN (SwedenxDenmark), JANGAN HARI INI SENSEI! AKU BELUM SIAP MEMIKIRKAN TAMPANG ANAK KAIEN DAN NORIS!" teriak Loren heboh.

Kedua orang yang disebut hanya meringis mendengar teriakan teman mereka yang terlalu 'epic' tersebut.

"Sudahlah, kita mulai saja ujiannya!" perintah sang guru sambil membagikan kertas ujian pada murid-muridnya yang ribut.

* * *

Bisa dipastikan bahwa sembilan puluh persen dari seluruh kelas Melee mendapat nilai di bawah KKM (KKM-nya 75), sembilan koma sembilan persen di antara 75-80, dan nol koma satu persen mendapat 80 ke atas tapi di bawah 90.

* * *

 **-Normal Study, or not?-**

"Ada yang mau mencoba membuat kalimat dengan kata 'barangkali'?" tanya Tino pada para murid kelas Melee.

"Saya, Sensei!" Sintya mengangkat tangan. "Barangkali saya bisa jadi pacar Alexia!"

"Cieeee~ Sintya suka sama Alexia ni ye!" celetuk Aruka.

"Bagus!" Tino menunjuk Liona. "Sekarang kamu!"

"Iya, Sensei!" sahut Liona. "Barangkali Tino-sensei adalah guru paling baik di sekolah ini!"

"Lumayan!" Tino menunjuk Iyokan. "Sekarang giliranmu!"

"Gampang! Pasir, batu, kerikil, dan lele dumbo adalah BARANGKALI!" seru Iyokan.

Tino dan para murid pun langsung bengong.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Sekarang coba kalian lengkapi pepatah ini." ujar Tino pada para murid kelas itu. "Air beriak..."

"Tanda tak dalam!" seru Oyarun.

"Bagus!" puji Tino. "Sekarang Ira, berat sama dipikul, ringan sama..."

"Ringan sama dijinjing, Sensei!" balas Ira.

"Bagus sekali! Sekarang Leny, air susu dibalas dengan apa?" tanya Tino.

"Air susu dibalas dengan... Air kopi hitam, jadi kopi susu deh!" jawab Leny watados.

"Hahahahaha!" Warden langsung tertawa.

"NYAKAKAKAKAKAKA!" Seisi kelas langsung ikutan ngakak.

Sementara Tino hanya bisa facepalm.

* * *

 **-** **Iceland:** **Islandia atau Eslandia?-**

"Kalau boleh tau, Emil-sensei dari negara mana?" tanya Dira suatu hari.

"Saya dari Islandia." jawab Emil singkat.

"Bisa dieja? Saya nggak ngerti."

"I-eS-eL-A-eN-De-I-A, kalau dalam English biasanya disebut 'Iceland'."

"Tapi Sensei, dalam kamus saya, 'Iceland' itu artinya 'Eslandia'."

"HAH?!"

* * *

 **-Dragonfly: Capung atau Naga Terbang?-**

"Sekarang, aku ingin kalian kerjakan latihan di buku kalian! GPL!"

"Iya, Sensei!" Para murid kelas Special pun langsung mengeluarkan buku latihan mereka.

* * *

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

"Finish?" tanya Lance.

"Udah, Sensei!" seru seluruh murid kelas Special bersamaan.

"Nah, kamu yang duduk di pojok! Baca jawaban nomor 1!" perintah Lance sambil menunjuk Maurice.

"Jawabannya D, Sensei!"

* * *

Pembahasan latihan pun berlangsung, sampai Lance mendapati ada seorang anak yang bengong.

"Hey, kamu! Kenapa bengong?" tanya Lance sambil menunjuk anak yang dimaksud.

"Ma-maaf, Sensei!" balas anak itu.

"Lagi nge-fly tuh!" sindir Siska yang disambut siulan oleh semua murid cowok.

"Kamu jangan nge-fly, nanti kayak Dragonfly. Itu lho, Capung." tegur Lance.

"Sensei! Dragonfly itu artinya bukan capung, tapi naga terbang!" celetuk Tartagus tiba-tiba.

"Hah?!" Lance langsung kaget mendengarnya. "Maksudnya?"

"Sekarang begini, Sensei! Dragon artinya apa?"

"Naga."

"Fly?"

"Terbang."

"Kalau digabungin?"

"Naga terbang."

"Nah, itu Sensei tau!"

Seluruh murid kelas Special pun langsung ngakak mendengarnya.

"Gue baru tau." ujar Tentorus.

"Helow! Lu orangnya ngeliat keadaan dulu sih!" sindir Monika. "Ada truk mau ngelindes lu, lu pake ngeliat keadaan dulu. Pas nyadar lu udah tewas kelindes kale."

Para murid kelas Special pun kembali ngakak, sementara Lance hanya bisa speechless.

* * *

 **-Poker-**

Kelas kedua yang akan diajari Lance hari ini adalah kelas Premium, tapi ketika sampai ke sana...

Kelasnya kosong melompong.

"Anak-anaknya pada kemana?!" tanya Lance setengah berteriak.

Kemana para murid kelas Premium? Nggak mungkin mereka ke kamar mandi berjamaah!

Lance pun menyadari kalau satu-satunya tempat yang akan didatangi para murid kalau nggak ada guru adalah...

Kantin.

* * *

Dia pun langsung berlari menuju kantin dan sesampainya di sana, Lance langsung mangap lebar melihat anak-anak kelas Premium yang sedang melakukan tari Kecak. Eh, salah deng! Maksudnya, sedang main poker di salah satu meja Kantin.

"Bisa Full House itu!" usul Lance.

"Oh iya!" balas Tryan sambil menengok ke belakang. "EH, LANCE-SENSEI!"

"Ngagetin aja, Sensei!" celetuk Yoon Ji. "Jangan 'datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar' dong!"

"Itu mah Jalangkung!" bentak Lance. "Sekarang saya tanya, kalian tau nggak ini jam apa?!"

"Jam pelajaran!" jawab para murid kelas Premium bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian tau, kenapa kalian malah ke kantin dan main poker?! Satu kelas pula!" tanya Lance sewot.

"Daripada terancam punah di kelas, mending ke kantin!" celetuk Irfan.

"Dengerin ya! Sebentar lagi kalian akan menghadapi banyak ujian! Kalau kalian main-main terus, gimana persiapan kalian?!" bentak Lance panjang lebar.

"Jadi kalau saya nggak belajar itu salah saya, salah ibu saya, salah nenek buyut saya!" balas Herman watados.

Lance hanya menghela nafas, dia mulai pusing. "Siapa yang nyalahin keluarga kamu?! Oh, dan satu hal lagi! Kenapa kalian keluar kelas nggak pake sepatu, cuma pake kaus kaki?!"

"Males, Sensei!" koor para murid kelas Premium bersamaan.

Lance langsung facepalm mendengarnya.

"Sekarang kalian semua masuk kelas!" perintah Lance kesal.

Para murid kelas Premium pun langsung kembali ke kelas setelah membereskan kartu mereka terlebih dahulu.

* * *

Setelah pelajaran berakhir, bel istirahat pun berbunyi dan semua anak langsung cabut (lagi) ke kantin. Tempat itu memang menjadi tempat favoritnya anak-anak ya!

* * *

 **-** **'Teplon' dan T** **riplek** **Jatuh** **-**

Lukas berniat menanyakan sesuatu pada Teiron.

"Emangnya semirip apa muka saya sama teplon sampai kamu manggilnya begitu?"

"Habisnya muka Sensei datar banget sih, jarang banget senyum atau ngeluarin ekspresi lain."

"Maaf ya, tapi saya dari lahir memang begitu."

"Beneran nih, Sensei?"

"Ya."

"Oooh, saya kira mukanya abis disetrika Kambing-sensei."

NGEK!

Lukas pun berusaha nahan amarah lagi.

"Pak Teplon, jangan berdiri di situ deh!" nasihat Teiron tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lukas bingung.

"Saya takutnya Pak Teplon kenapa-napa." jawab anak itu seadanya.

Lukas semakin bingung. "Kenapa-napa gimana? Dan bisakah kamu berhenti manggil 'Teplon'?"

"Tapi..."

"Kenapa?"

"Soalnya..."

BRAK!

Kepala Lukas tertimpa sesuatu. "Kenapa bisa ada triplek sih?!"

"Itu yang mau saya bilang, karena di sini sering kejatuhan triplek." jelas Teiron.

"BILANG KEK DARI TADI!" pekik Lukas emosi.

* * *

 **-Setan di Toilet-**

"Ren, entar temenin gue ke toilet ya?" pinta Purno sambil memakan mie ayam yang baru dibelinya dari Kantin.

Rendy hanya mengangguk dan kembali membaca buku berjudul 'Atlas Dunia Citadel' (?).

Purno memakan helaian mie ayam terakhirnya, sisa daging ayam, dan meminum kuahnya dengan rakus.

"Ayo, Ren!" Purno menarik tangan Rendy.

* * *

Selama momen-momen 'membahagiakan' Purno di toilet, Rendy mendengar suara-suara.

KLOTAK! TAK! BLETAK!

Tapi Rendy adalah orang yang cuek, jadi dia bodoh amat menanggapinya. Lagipula, dia kan menunggu Purno di depan pintu masuk toilet. Jadi kalau ada apa-apa, dia bisa langsung kabur kan?

Klak!

"Yo, Ren!" sapa Purno yang baru keluar dari toilet sambil berjalan ke arah Rendy.

Klotak! BRAK! Cuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrr!

Tiba-tiba Rendy langsung berlari keluar dari toilet secepat kilat dan kembali ke kelas, kemudian duduk di bangkunya dengan menunjukkan wajah SANGAT ketakutan.

* * *

Beberapa detik kemudian, Purno ngakak sampai jongkok di depan toilet.

* * *

 **-Video-**

"Kalian lagi nonton video apa?" tanya Mathias yang memasuki kelas Magic setelah melihat para muridnya memasang infokus untuk menonton sesuatu.

"Kami lagi nonton 'Let it Go Danish Version', Kambing-sensei!" jawab para murid kelas Magic. "Bagus nggak, Sensei?"

"BAGUS SIH BAGUS, TAPI KENAPA HARUS BAPAK YANG JADI SI ELSA?!" pekik Mathias kesal.

"Karena takdir!" balas mereka semua tanpa dosa.

* * *

 **-Demam Kerupuk-**

Saat jam istirahat, Veyra sedang bersenandung kecil sambil masuk ke dalam kelas Ranged. Gadis itu langsung sweatdrop ketika melihat pemandangan di kelasnya yang berupa...

Enam anak cowok yang sedang makan kerupuk setoples.

"KALIAN KENAPA?!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya di jam yang sama...

"Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka?" tanya Nayla sambil menunjuk empat cowok yang lagi makan kerupuk, mereka adalah Xenavon, Xyagna, Jeremy, dan Gino.

"Mereka mengikutiku duluan." jawab Jeremy santai sambil makan lagi.

Kemudian masuklah Perina sambil membawa setoples kerupuk.

"ASTAGA KAMBING! LU LAGI DEMAM KERUPUK YA?! VEY, CEPAT TELEPON AMBULANS!" teriak Nayla panik.

"EH?! TAPI DONI YANG MINTA BAWAIN!" balas Perina kaget.

"Baik." Veyra mengeluarkan handphone-nya.

* * *

 **-Puisi** **-**

 _Oooh, entah dosa apa yang kuperbuat_

 _Sampai tega kau penjarakan aku dalam hatimu_

 _Lepaskan aku sayang, aku tak sanggup lagi_

 _Pedih rasaku dirantai oleh cintamu_

* * *

Suifun menurunkan kertas berisi puisi buatannya dengan wajah puas. "Gimana, Ret? Mirip puisi Khairil Gibran kan?"

"Mirip lagu dangdut." jawab Jaret kalem.

* * *

 **-Lakban-**

"Zio, gara-gara lu nempelin lakban ke mulut gue, mulut gue jadi bimoli tau!" Ilyion marah-marah ke Zioney gara-gara bibirnya jadi monyong lima senti.

"Sorry deh, aku kan gemes. Dari dulu bibirmu juga sudah begitu."

Kepala Zioney nyaris dipancung.

* * *

 **-Pertengkaran-**

"Aku mau kau jujur, Tracy!" Seila menatap Tracy dengan marah, sementara saudaranya juga tidak mau kalah membalas tatapan gadis itu.

Exoray, Lucy, dan Alexia hanya takut melihat kedua saudara kembar yang sudah mulai bertengkar itu.

"Aku sudah jujur, Seila!" Tracy mengeluarkan tatapan tajam.

Tapi Seila tidak mau percaya dan langsung melempari gadis itu dengan buku tebal seberat 2 kilogram.

"Kau yang mengambil bingkisan dari Evaron untukku kan?!"

* * *

 **-Kepanikan Massal** **-**

Sore itu, Albert dan beberapa murid lainnya sedang heboh di asrama karena mereka menemukan...

Dodi yang terkapar di kamar mandi dengan mulut penuh busa.

"AMBULANS! MEDIS MEDIS!" teriak Albert panik sambil menggotong Dodi dibantu Daffa dan Hyogabi.

Mereka pun berdoa sebisanya agar Dodi baik-baik saja.

"Ya ampun, Dodi! Lu kenapa? Semoga nggak kenapa-napa ya!" seru Daffa panik.

"Semoga lu cepet baikan, bro! Utang lu masih banyak, coy!" pekik Hyogabi yang juga panik.

* * *

Sementara itu, Ranthony malah menggalang doa lewat likes di FB. Isinya begini: 'Cuy, Dodi sekarat! Mohon doa-nya, 1 like 1000 doa'. (Gue udah nggak ngerti lagi deh! =.="a)

* * *

'Ini gimana cara bawanya? Udah gitu nggak tau nomor telpon ambulans lagi!' batin Albert panik karena baru nyadar nggak ada kendaraan.

Ajaibnya, Albert melihat sebuah bajaj nganggur di depan asrama. Dia pun langsung menaiki bajaj itu dan melaju pergi, tapi...

"Woy, Albert! Pasiennya ketinggalan!" teriak Daffa kesal.

Sayangnya dia lupa kalau harus ngangkut pasien.

* * *

"Bertahanlah, Dodi! Udah hampir 1000 likes nih!" ujar Ranthony.

"Albert, cepetan dong! Kalau Dodi tiba-tiba mati gimana nih?!" pekik Daffa.

Tiba-tiba Dodi mulai terbangun.

"Eh, Dodi sadar!" seru Daffa.

"Hmm, ini dimana?" tanya Dodi.

"Kekuatan 1000 likes!" ujar Ranthony.

"Tenang aja, Dodi! Bentar lagi nyampe rumah sakit nih!" seru Albert yang masih mengemudikan bajaj-nya.

"Rebahan dulu, Dodi! Tadi lu pingsan di kamar mandi!" saran Daffa.

"Tenang dengkulmu?! Gue tadi ketiduran pas lagi gosok gigi gara-gara lima hari begadang ngerjain tugas!" jelas Dodi sewot sambil mengelap busa di mulutnya.

"HUAPA?!" teriak mereka bertiga kaget dan...

BRAAAAAAAAK!

Bajaj mereka pun menabrak pohon terdekat.

* * *

Pelajaran berharga bagi mereka untuk jangan terlalu panik dan keseringan begadang.

* * *

 **-New Friend-**

Saat Toni dan Hajoukim berniat masuk ke asrama, mereka berdua melihat siluet seseorang sedang berjalan di sekitar halaman depan.

"A-apa i-itu?" tanya Hajoukim ketakutan sambil menunjuk siluet tersebut.

"Mungkin orang nyasar, samperin yuk!" balas Toni sambil melangkah menuju siluet itu dengan PD-nya.

Hajoukim langsung menarik tangan temannya. "Entar dulu ih! Lu nggak takut apa?"

"Ngapain takut? Nggak bakalan gigit juga!" jawab Toni sambil melanjutkan langkahnya dengan santai.

Hajoukim masih anteng memegang tangan Toni sambil mengikutinya, semakin dekat dengan makhluk itu membuatnya semakin merinding.

* * *

"Hey, hey!" panggil Toni sambil menepuk pundak orang tersebut.

Dia pun menoleh perlahan dan memperhatikan kedua orang tersebut. Hajoukim hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Toni.

"Eh, kalian rupanya!" tutur seorang pemuda berambut coklat bergelombang ramah.

"Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya Toni.

"Lagi liat-liat!" jawab pemuda itu santai.

Hajoukim pun mengintip sedikit untuk melihat pemuda misterius tersebut.

"Oh, maaf! Dimana kesopananku? Namaku Biosolace!" jelas pemuda itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Toni.

Dia menjabat tangan teman barunya tersebut. "Toni!"

"Dan..." Biosolace melirik ke belakang Toni.

"Oh, dia Hajoukim!" Toni terdiam sesaat sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Heh, mana sopan santunmu?" bisik Toni kepada temannya tersebut.

Akhirnya Hajoukim pun memberanikan diri untuk memperkenalkan diri. "Hajoukim."

Biosolace memperhatikannya sesaat karena rambut panjangnya yang mencolok. "Wah, cantiknya!"

Kokoro Hajoukim langsung remuk seketika sampai hancur berkeping-keping dan berserakkan dimana-mana. Hal itu pun sukses membuatnya hanya manyun.

Sebenernya Toni pengen banget ngakak sekenceng-kencengnya, tapi terpaksa ditahan karena nggak mau dianggap jahat sama Biosolace. "Di-dia cowok!"

Pemuda di depan mereka itu pun langsung shock. "Ma-maaf ya."

Belum lima menit bertemu, Hajoukim udah dibikin illfeel sama anak ini.

"Errr, kami masuk dulu ya! Ayo, Hajoukim!" ujar Toni sambil masuk ke dalam asrama.

Hajoukim pun kembali mengekor dari belakang dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kecut.

* * *

"Hehe, hehe, hahahaha!" Terdengar tawa nista dari Toni setelah mereka berdua masuk ke asrama.

"Ketawa aja terus biar kotak suaranya lecet!" protes Hajoukim kesal.

"Lu dikira cewek, gimana gue nggak ketawa?" respons Toni yang masih belum kenyang tertawa sampai sekarang.

"Sakit hati, tau! Sakit hati!" pekik Hajoukim stress.

Sepertinya dia ingin sekali mengoles mulut Biosolace dengan balsem yang super panas. Eh, kurang greget! Pake sambel ulekan Alisa aja biar lebih maknyos.

"Udahlah, nggak usah dimasukin ke hati, dia kan nggak tau." nasihat Toni.

* * *

Entah karena Hajoukim yang terlalu sensitif atau apa, tapi tingkat kebenciannya kepada Biosolace sekarang berada di level satu yang entah kenapa kayak mie pedas buatan Ovaron yang ada level-nya segala.

* * *

 **The End dengan Asemnya!**

* * *

Yah, mau gimana lagi... -w-a

Review! :D


End file.
